Healthcare providers and biomedical research facilities generate significant quantities of contaminated waste that is a potential source of disease and infection. Examples of such waste include syringes, needles, intravenous bags, catheters, wound care products, and other disposable patient care products. It is important that medical waste disposal containers limit access to their contents during use to prevent users from contacting the contaminated waste. Accordingly, there is a need for such containers.